The invention relates generally to the field of data communications and transmissions, and more particularly to the field of data communications involving computers, routers, controllers, modems, network devices, alarms and/or other related peripheral equipment, referred to as either Data Terminal Equipment (DTE) or Data Communications Equipment (DCE), where the invention relates most particularly to data communications accomplished via interconnection means comprising cables connected to the transmitting and receiving equipment by multi-pin adaptors, where the interconnection means allows for transmission of both data information streams and non-data signal streams, and where the data communications may involve either synchronous or asynchronous transmissions.
This invention relates to data communications related to both EIA/TIA-232 and V.35 standards. Basic EIA/TIA-232 and V.35 Serial Communications incorporate the use of multi-pin connectors and multi-pair cable. Typical EIA/TIA-232 Serial Communications standards include 25 pin data connectors to include labeling each for an assigned function. There are multiple variations in configurations. Different forms of communication require different numbers and/or combinations of pins. Asynchronous mode could include anywhere from 3 to 9 pins or Synchronous to include 11. Typical V.35 Serial Communications standards include 34 pin data connectors to include labeling for each for an assigned function. There are multiple variations in configurations. Different forms of communication require different numbers and/or combinations of pins. Typical V.35 communications utilize 17 pins. Basic V.35 communications utilizes EIA/TIA-232 standards for the first ten required signals of Data Transmission.
With the advances of technology increasing exponentially as time passes, better, faster and cheaper methods of communication are being required and developed. Typical RS-232 cable comprises a bundle of from 11 to 25 conductor wires, usually non-twisted and shielded. Because of interference or cross-talk problems within the cable itself, the usable lengths of this cable are limited to distances of less than 50 feet for high speed transmissions.
This invention will allow the older EIA/TIA-232 standard to increase its reliable distance limitation while utilizing newer, cheaper transmission media such as Category-5 Unshielded Twisted Pair (UTP) cable, thus allowing -EIA/TIA-232 to compete with newer transmission protocols or act as a reliable interim for inevitable transmission upgrades, while utilizing the same media as these new protocols. This invention will decrease overall cost to include connectors, cables and labor to approximately 50% of today""s EIA/TIA-232 standards. Further benefits of both the EIA/TIA-232 and V.35 models allows users to utilize 4-pair data patch panels for quick installation and de-installation, while reducing the amount of space required for proper cable management.
It is an object of this invention to provide interface adaptors for DTE and DCE which will enable Synchronous and Asynchronous data transmissions now requiring interfaces having greater than 8 active leads, pins or contacts for data and signal transmission to be transmitted over 4-pair Category-5 UTP cable, where the adaptors are constructed such that non-data stream leads are combined in a manner which allows proper delivery of all such non-data stream leads over 8 or less wires within the 4-pair Category-5 UTP cable, both in terms of signal content and sequence, such that data and signal communications are not compromised. It is an object to provide such adaptors having a standard female 8-pin or contact interface (RJ-45) for mating with a standard patch cord male 8-pin or contact interface and an opposing interface corresponding in configuration (male or female, as well as overall shape and size) and in the number of pins or contacts (e.g., 25, 26, 50, 60) to standard computer equipment interfaces and patch panels. It is an object to provide a system using such adaptors where positive voltage from the DTE ready signal (DTR) is used to provide the necessary positive voltage on leads required for the start-up sequence in RS232 signaling by selectively electrically connecting these leads together in the adapter. It is an object to provide a system where the 4-pair CAT-5 UTP cable carries RS232 Synchronous data signals, such that the primary leads for V.35 data signals are based on RS232 type signaling protocols (i.e., +3V and xe2x88x923V).
The present invention provides a means to transport Serial Data Communications across 4-Pair of Unshielded Twisted Pair Cable in accordance with EIA/TIA-232 or V.35 Serial Communications standards. The ten V.35 signals manipulated to run over 4-pair are transmitting signals in accordance with EIA/TIA-232 Standards. Any other signals not correlating to EIA/TIA-232 Standards are not utilized in this invention. The interface connector adaptors of the invention utilize eight pin RJ45 metallic based contacts for use with RJ45 male end connectors, a prefabricated petroleum based enclosure, screw-type fasteners and insulated metallic-based or molded circuit board type conductors for connection between RJ45 conductors and Serial Connectors. Specific pin-outs for each connector adaptor are determined by the particular equipment interface of the computer communications equipment. Positive voltage from the DTE signal is used to provide the necessary positive voltage on leads required for the start up sequence in RS232 signaling by selectively electrically connecting these leads together in the adaptor.
The connector adaptor designated herein as an ADA-DB60MC-GM connector transports eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) RS232 signals from a DB60 connector interface to a female RJ45 connector interface. Two additional required signals are looped back within the DB60 connector interface. The RJ45 connector interface is a standard 8-pin plug receptacle and the wires are soldered to the specified DB60 pins within the DB60 connector interface. This Pinout is designed to support DCE such as 3xc3x9774 controllers and SDLC Automatic Teller Machines. This connector also supports a direct RJ45 connection to the ADT Focus panel. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to recommended lengths of 492 feet @19.2Kbs. Distances of over 700 feet have been tested in a lab environment @19.2Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DB60MT-GM connector transports eight required (+3V,. xe2x88x923V) RS232 signals from a DB60 connector interface to a female RJ45 connector interface. Three additional required signals are looped back within the DB60 Connector. The RJ45 connector interface is a standard 8-pin plug receptacle and the wires are soldered to the specified DB60 pins within the DB60 connector interface. This Pinout is designed to support DTE such as analog modems or a DSU used for a tail circuit. Four signals are reversed in comparison to the ADA-DB60MC-GM connector. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to recommended lengths of 492 feet @19.2Kbs. Distances of over 700 feet have been tested in a lab environment @19.2Kbs.
The connector adaptors designated as ADA-232M-GM and ADA-232F-GM connectors convert eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) RS232 signals from a DB25 connector to a female RJ45 connector. These 8 leads are soldered to the specific DB25 pins. This Pinout is designed to be used with the ADA-DB60MT-GM and ADA-DB60MT-GM connectors. The Pin-out is identical between the ADA-232M-GM and ADA232F-GM. The M designates a Male connector typically used with DTE equipment and the F designates a Female connector typically used with DCE equipment.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DB60V35MC-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) V.35 signals from a DB60 connector to a female RJ45 connector. Two additional required signals are looped back within the DB60 Connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DB60 pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DCE equipment in a back-to-back mode with DTE equipment. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to approximately 21 feet at 4 Mbs and 40 feet at 800 Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DB60V35MT-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) V.35 signals from a DB60 connector to a female RJ45 connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DB60 pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DTE equipment in a back-to-back mode with DCE equipment. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to approximately 21 feet at 4 Mbs and 40 feet at 800 Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DBSSRS232MC-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) RS232 signals from the DBSS connector to a female RJ45 connector. Two additional required signals are looped back within the DBSS Connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DBSS pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DCE equipment such as 3xc3x9774 controllers and SDLC Automatic Teller Machines. This connector also supports a direct RJ45 connection to the ADT Focus panel. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to recommended lengths of 492 feet @19.2Kbs. Distances of over 700 feet have been tested in a lab environment @19.2Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DBSSRS232MT-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) RS232 signals from a DBSS connector to a female RJ45 connector. Three additional required signals are looped back within the DBSS Connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DBSS pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DTE equipment such as analog modems or a DSU used for a tail circuit. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to recommended lengths of 492 feet @19.2Kbs. Distances of over 700 feet have been tested in a lab environment @19.2Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DBSSV35MC-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) V.35 signals from a DBSS connector to a female RJ45 connector. Two additional required signals are looped back within the DBSS Connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DBSS pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DCE equipment in a back-to-back mode with DTE equipment. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to approximately 21 feet at 4 Mbs and 40 feet at 800 Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DBSSV35MT-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) V.35 signals from the DBSS connector to a female RJ45 connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DBSS pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DTE equipment in a back-to-back mode with DCE equipment. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to approximately 21 feet at 4 Mbs and 40 feet at 800 Kbs.
The connector adaptor designated as an ADA-DB50V35MC-GM connector converts eight required (+3V, xe2x88x923V) V.35 signals from the DB50 connector to a female RJ45 connector. Two additional required signals are looped back within the DB50 Connector. The RJ45 connector is a standard 8-pin plug and the wires are soldered to the specified DB50 pins. This Pin-out is designed to support DCE equipment in a back-to-back mode with DTE equipment. A standard CAT5 cable or patch cord can be connected to this connector to extend these signals to approximately 21 feet at 4 Mbs and 40 feet at 800 Kbs.